


Happy Meal

by A_Hollow_Descent



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, McDonald's, THIS IS STUPIDDDDD, This Is STUPID, alfyn works at mcdonalds, cause it is, dont expect anything good out of this, hacking into hand, have i said that this was stupid, its short af, please dont read this its embarrasing, smack smack, smacking of the lips but theres no romance, wtf even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hollow_Descent/pseuds/A_Hollow_Descent
Summary: this is short af, there's no need for a summary





	Happy Meal

Therion walked into McDonalds. He looked around, "What a strange place this is!"

He stepped on a crispy potato stick, it went squish crunch. He tooks a another step back, and his foot knocks over a bottle of go go milk container. He looked up, not wanting to step in another mysterious wonder on the floor. Where was he again?

Right. The popular fast food place known as Muc doodanldos. Or whatever. The place with the signature logo of golden, upside down w. It was time to trudge through the door, cause this is was all happening before he got in. He tightly grasped onto the oily handle, and pushed it open, he pushed the handle. He tried to not draw attention to himself as he entered, cause a short guy in a purple poncho wasn't attention grabbing. Sure. Not to say that he was short, he was just purposely acting short. He got on his hands and knees and crawled towards the counter. 

He was so focused on the items on the ground, that he didn't notice that he bumped his head on the counter. Ow. He shot up, hitting the ledge of the counter. He stumbles backwards, now all eyes were on him. He become the flustered. "Owo, sorry." He regretted entering into this domain, this was a mistake.

"Welcome to McDonalds." Alfyn said, a dead pan look on his face. "What can I get you?"

Therion looked up at the menu, but couldn't see the items. He was too short. "Uh, recommend something?"

"Well then, how about a junior chicken?" He suggested.

GASP. "DO I LOOK A JUNIOR TO YOU?" Therion screeched, slamming his fists on the counter.

"Well, yo look kinda down, so how about a happy meal to cheer you up?" Alfyn deadpanned.

"Now that sounds more like it!" Therion cheered. 

"So what would you like in your happy meal?" He asked, typing into his hand.

"uhhhhhhhhhhh…. Recommend me something again. but don't be a baka about it and give me something reasonable!" He tsundered extremely loudly. "BAKA."

SO alfyn typed in and finished the order, and handed him the recipet that he didn't pay for. Cause Alfyn felt bad for the little tsundere and gave him a free meal. After waiting, he recived his order. A funny red box with a yellow smile on it. He takes it to a seat, he ripped open the cardboard box. Like a child. He looked inside the box and pulled out a plastic bag, holding a small wedges inside. He examined the wedges, and a small piece of paper fell out. It was instructions. 

All that showed was one of the wedges in the outline of a shoe. He put two and two together, and by that, he put the wedge in his shoe.

Reaching into the box again, he pulled out some chicken nuggest. His peepers focused on the word nuggest. Next thing he knew he was storming back to the counter, this time, he was able to just barely see above the counter. 

"What is the meaning Alf!" He demanded.

Alfyn leaned in closer to Therion, he whispered seductively as his lips smacked against each other. He stared dreamily into his eye, "You're a chicken nugget."

Therion felt himself shrinking, the asmr lip smacking echoed. 

\---

Therion shot up from his bed, sweat dripping down his forehead. "What the FUCK was that???"

The door swung open, the familiar scent of McDonalds waft in.

"Good morning!" Alfyn rolled in, handling a familiar red box with a smiley face. "I got you some breakfast! There was this new place down the street, I don't know if you've hear of it, but I think it's called WcDonalds?"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE ALF DONT WAKE ME UP FOR THIS KIND OF SHIT"

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday meg, have fun while I read this out loud at ur party


End file.
